Ripples
by Leni
Summary: ONE-SHOT, kinda. Let's say Naraku kills Kohaku, right in front of Sango. Let's say Kouga doesn't really care. Let's say Leni has the craziest bunnies under her care, but they are good little ones. pets bunnies


_**DISCLAIMER:** Hah! But I'd take Kouga. Really.  
**SUMMARY:** PG-13. Kouga is fighting along the Inu-tachi against Naraku. Kohaku is the only casualty. And that's only the beginning.  
_Pairings:_ Sango/Miroku, Kagome/Inuyasha, Kouga Kagome. Which, really, is funny. Because the objective was Sango/Kouga... but I'll get there. Eventually.  
**WORDCOUNT: **3289  
**FEEDBACK:** Please, please, please.  
**THANK YOU:** To Numisma and Cyan I'd for the beta_

_**Note:** This is a _one-shot_ in the sense that it can be read on its own. But at the same time it's not, because this is a scenario that deserves to be explored. Will I do it? Hopefully. I like this idea, a lot. I'm such a sucker for weird pairings. _

_**Warning: **__Never let Leni know that there isn't a scenario for a certain couple. Please, please don't do it._  


* * *

**RIPPLES**

_by Leni_

* * *

_Sango_

It wasn't happening.

It wasn't happening.

_NO!_

_Kouga_

That scream in the middle of the fight shook Kouga to the core. It was more than sadness and beyond anger. It was pure grief through a human's throat, a grief so raw and bare that its only comparison was his own the day his pack was murdered.

He looked behind him, sure that he'd see the slayer's body destroyed by one of Naraku's tentacles. Such a scream could only belong to the dying or those who wished to be. But the girl was whole, her body unmarred as it shook - wept- uncontrollably at one side of the battle scene. Kouga barely had time to notice the smaller figure at her feet before he sensed Naraku's attack aimed directly at him. Wasn't Inuyasha supposed to be covering them from that angle"Come on, mutt" Kouga shouted as he avoided the blast, more out of habit than because of Inuyasha's obviously useless attempts to destroy the attachments. "That's the best you've got?"

Kouga never got an answer, but he observed with a smirk that the Tessaiga's next attack was indeed a little more powerful.

The next time he got a respite, Kouga noticed offhandedly that the monk and the firecat had run to the girl and now hovered at either side of her. She was now kneeling on the ground, hugging the body - a boy - tight to her chest. The monk's uncovered hand lay on her shoulder, such a useless human gesture, while the cat-youkai alternatively nudged her thigh and the boy's pale cheek. Kouga watched as they tried to lead the slayer away, yet she wouldn't budge, stubbornly clinging to the body. So much foolishness, and in the middle of battle, too. He bared his teeth in utter disdain, then dropped the gesture where something dawned on him. If these were Kagome's protectors, Kouga was a fool himself for leaving her in such unprepared hands. Kagome!

Kouga looked around for her, relieved when he found his woman far away from danger, accompanied by the dubious protection of the kitsune. At least that hybrid made _some_ right decisions. "Out" He heard Inuyasha scream at his friends as he prepared another attack. From the position of the Tessaiga and Naraku's latest batch of monsters, Kouga gathered instantly that the Kaze no Kizu would pass exactly through the spot where the little group was. Still, the stupid girl refused to let go and save herself. And the others refused to leave _her_. Kouga shook his head. Stupid humans... how they'd survived this long in this battle was a miracle.

Then there was _her_ voice. A scream. Not as pained as the first one, but its source made Kouga act twice as fast as he would have.

"Miroku! Sango! _Sango!_"

His beautiful woman always worried too much. And that brainless hanyou was just standing there, doing nothing. Okay, Kouga forced himself to admit, so Inuyasha actually was waiting for the right moment to launch his attack, but that didn't make him any more helpful in this situation, did it? Kouga ran the distance to the slayer, pushed aside the monk, ignored the girl's cries and struggles and carried her out of danger. A second later he felt the energy of the Tessaiga burn behind him. Kouga growled as he dropped his burden unceremoniously at Kagome's feet. Then he whirled around, scowl still firmly in place. "Were you trying to hit _me_, you idiot"

Inuyasha merely smirked, resting his sword easily on his shoulder. "I'd be so lucky, wolf." Then he sniffed the air. "Coward" he spat out"Naraku slipped away while we were busy."

Kouga sniffed the air too - one could never trust a halfling's senses - and nodded briskly when he caught that horrid smell disappearing from the air. He jumped around when he felt a hand on his forearm and immediately relaxed when he identified its owner.

Kagome looked up at him, her smile somehow different from all the other times she'd smiled for him. And this time he wasn't even holding her hands. Of course, Kouga quickly remedied that, brushing off Inuyasha's angry roar as he pulled her a little closer to him. The smile wavered minutely, but before Kouga had time to wonder about that, she had whispered a sincere 'thank you,' and he had to jump high in the air to avoid the hanyou's strike. As was his custom, he landed on Inuyasha's head, fully enjoying his obvious outrage, and began his race back to his companions. "You're welcome, beautiful Kagome. See you soon"

His last sight of the group was of Kagome holding her friend while the others stood around them. His future mate had such a big, loving heart. Kouga grinned. He couldn't have chosen better.

Sango

Kohaku was dead.

Sango tried to say that sentence as she looked into the river's water. Her reflection didn't help her; it was just as unable to even mouth the words.

Kohaku was dead.

Yet the phrase was stuck in her head, ever since that horrible moment where she'd seen the pink fragment explode out of her brother's back. That second that was highlighted by Naraku's laugh, a sound that accompanied Sango through the night, making her whimper and cry against Kirara's fur as she clung to the familiar body.

She knew her friends worried about her. Sometimes she caught Miroku and Kagome whispering about her 'situation,' both so concerned that her health would suffer if she stayed so deep in her grief. Those times Sango wanted to scream, especially at the young miko. Didn't she know how it felt to be talked about behind her back? How easy it was to find out? And how funny was it, anyway, that while she saw her already cemented relationship with Miroku slipping through the cracks, Kagome was growing closer to Inuyasha with every step?

Because despite his usual protests, even Inuyasha joined in these conversation. It took only Kagome's 'please?' to make him budge. In another time, Sango would have teased the girl mercilessly, but now she couldn't find the energy to do it. At all other times, Inuyasha kept himself busy following Sango's every move, eyeing her suspiciously when she asked to be left alone or wandered off on her own. In those rare ocassions he couldn't do it, he still made sure to leave Shippou shadowing her. All these things, Sango knew, he did with the tacit approval of the others. It was unnecessary, she wanted to tell them. A true slayer would never do anything dishonourable. But she didn't. Because she'd have to add that there was no honour for the sole survivor of a village, that that part of her had died with the others, with her brother, and that the closest thing was this rage, this thirst of revenge that needed to be fulfilled.

But she kept quiet, because she knew that this Sango would scare them. That she couldn't go back to the girl they'd known. Sango always was silent during those conversations, petting Kirara absently and her attention focused on their many plans and ideas. Maybe they'd really find a solution, some way to heal her. But they never did. Sometimes she was tempted to thank them, for trying, for _caring_; but she couldn't find the words anymore.

The only words in her head said that Kohaku was dead.

And that Sango was still alive.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

She had tried. She really had. For days and nights Sango had sought refuge in her friends' company, looked for some sort of solace in Miroku's tender words and the promise he swore to keep time and again. But it was to no avail.

That life she had pictured in the future had always included a younger boy living under their roof. There had always been an uncle for her and Miroku's children, and now that Kohaku wasn't there anymore, Sango watched as the whole dream fell and faded away. She tried to explain it to Miroku, once, how he was in her heart but that now it was shattered in a thousand pieces, like the Jewel, and even worse because her brother had taken half of the shards with him. And how could she build the future they'd used to dream on half a heart only?

But Miroku had looked at her with those hopeful eyes of his, taken her hands in his and kissed her knuckles quietly, whispering that he'd wait for her grief to pass. That he'd wait 'till the end of the world if that was necessary. It was everything she'd once wanted to hear, the fulfilment of her once fantasies finally coming true.

And at the sight of his bright eyes encouraging her to agree and accept his new promise, Sango hadn't had the heart to tell him that her world had ended already.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The end to her lie finally came in the next battle against Naraku. For weeks she'd kept it together, carefully aiming her Hiraikotsu at the strange creatures, trying to capture the usual pride and enjoy the thrum through her veins as the twirling bodies disappeared under her weapon.

But then that laugh had sounded, loud and rich and dripping salt on her every wound. Sango was kneeling on the ground before she noticed her body's descent, her boomerang carelessly dropped at her side. She was still trying to _breathe_ as Kirara changed and flew to stand protectively before her mistress, shielding the girl against any attack that may come from the enemy. But Sango was already defeated, even if her body hadn't been touched. That laughter had been enough, the final knife twisting in her heart as she was forced to relive the pink glow enveloping Kohaku, the sound as his small body fell on the grass covered ground. The grief, the darkness, the _hurt_ of that moment when she'd run to him, knowing the worst had happened, truly and irreparably, and yet hoping... hoping... hoping for anything else.

Anything but the open, dead eyes that welcomed her.

Anything but that laugh. That evil, heartless laugh.

She came back to the present, barely noticing as her whole body shook with rage. Her brother was gone and Naraku dared to mock her? Sango stood up, blind to everything but the source of her despair. "Die" she shrieked, surprising everyone. Even Naraku, if the slight rise of his eyebrow was any proof.

She shouldn't have been surprised when her Hiraikotsu bounced off his energy shield harmlessly. But she was. Weren't the righteous supposed to get justice? Where was hers? Where was _she_? Her hand lifted unconsciously to welcome her weapon, and then she lowered it back against her back. Sango watched, for once dispassionately, as Inuyasha tried to nick the barrier and cursed loudly when he couldn't. Kagome and Miroku joined in, too, Kagome keeping as close as she dared to the hanyou and firing her arrows when Inuyasha needed the respite to prepare his next attack. Meanwhile Miroku stood beside the younger girl, his right hand only half wrapped in the rosary.

Then Sango glanced at Naraku, for the first time truly noticing that small, smug smile that never went away. He was having fun, she realised. While all of them bled and hurt and screamed, that bastard was _amusing_ himself. Were they that useless? Her fingers touched the Hiraikotsu's edge as her mind went through all the times where she'd proved useless against the evil hanyou. There were too many of them, too many almosts and only-a-little-mores. "I can't..."

Kirara growled beside her, and Sango didn't even see the tentacle before the firecat had pushed her out of danger.

"I can't." She looked around in despair, trying to find something - anything - that belied her thoughts. Nothing.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku kept up the fight, moving so that they could protect her without stopping their attacks. Sango watched. Kouga came out of nowhere and immediately joined her friends, pulling Kagome into the air in the nick of time when one of Naraku's blasts aimed for the miko. Inuyasha followed them from the corner of his eye and moved back to his previous position, obviously having been ready to save the girl himself. Sango watched. Miroku had noticed his friend's distraction and moved forward to threaten Naraku with the Kazaana, drawing that monster's attention long enough for Inuyasha to create another wind attack.

Sango watched, aware that her place was on Kirara, protecting Kagome. Or backing up Miroku, if only to make sure that he made it alive to their wedding. But Kagome obviously didn't need as much protection anymore, and as far as Sango was concerned, the wedding was indefinitely postponed. And she watched. And she waited. Eventually Naraku had become bored enough to leave, still wearing that damnable smile. Minutes later Kagome was done bandaging Inuyasha's arm and inspecting Miroku's injuries. None even thought to look in her direction. Were they so sure that she was alright? That she just needed time? Were they so blind as to not know that one of their fighters was on the verge of giving up?

Then Sango realised the truth.

She wasn't needed here, merely wanted. And loved. Once that would have been enough; love and acceptance had been a welcomed balm after her family was gone. But she'd always thought this group would be a good refuge for her healing brother, that Kohaku would enjoy his return to normality more if he was with them. Right now she felt like she was robbing her brother of... something. What right did she have to feel secure and loved when Kohaku had remained lonely for so long? They loved her, they said. Sango hoped they'd still love her after she did this.

Kirara meowed loudly when she felt her mistress jumping on her. "Let's go" Sango muttered, pressing her thighs against Kirara's sides in an unspoken order to leave. Now. Kirara roared her confusion but obeyed anyway.

Kagome was the first to notice. "Sango, what are you? Sango-chan?"

Then there was Miroku, who stood motionless for a second when he realised Kirara was taking off. He quickly snapped out of it, though, and tried to run after her.

"Sango!"

Sango looked at him, shaking her head briefly before directing her gaze straight ahead.

"Sango!"

Kirara turned her head to look at her, but Sango couldn't meet the firecat's eyes.

"SANGO!"

_Kouga_

Stupid worthless mutt, Kouga thought in rage as he ran towards the noise. How Inuyasha managed to get cornered by Naraku every couple days was a mystery, and why Kagome insisted on travelling with the dog demon was something Kouga would never understand. If Kagome was even the slightest bit hurt... Kouga growled. If anything like that happened, Inuyasha would wish Naraku had absorbed him.

Stupid worthless mutt, taking _his_ woman off into danger. When Kouga finally arrived at the scene, he growled again, louder, then focused all his strength on his legs as he jumped to rescue Kagome. Again. He would have punched Inuyasha as soon as Kagome was settled back on the ground, but the lucky bastard was in the middle of a Kaze no Kizu. Kouga wasn't as crazy as to step into the middle of one of those. It was almost routine by now. Keep an eye on Kagome, dress down Inuyasha, keep an eye on the others, if only because Kagome cared for them, insult Inuyasha, carry Kagome out of danger, and then bop a good one on Inuyasha, just to keep him in line.

The only thing different this time was that they were short a hand and a cat. Kouga looked around, surprised at the imbalance he felt - had the slayer died in his absence? No. He found the girl at the edge of the battle, watching the scene with tired eyes. Kouga snorted; weak humans weren't made for these battles, not even if they came from youkai-assassin families. Then he glanced at Kagome and changed his thought; _some_ humans were different, and deserved to be recognised for it. For example, taking them as mates. Kouga smiled, pleased at the thought, and jumped to avoid a blast while he pushed the monk out of harm's way in the same move.

Soon enough, everything was over. Naraku retired, and left them to nurse their injuries. Not that _he_ had any, Kouga thought proudly. He gritted his teeth when Kagome helped her friends, first that useless halfling and then the monk. But they'd been through this argument already and, Kouga confessed to himself, Kagome could be scary when he got too possessive. So, for now he swallowed his jealousy and settled for exchanging barbs with Inuyasha behind Kagome's back.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Kagome looked up from her examination of Miroku's arm, looking at something behind him. Kouga turned around, curious, but didn't see anything but that slayer and her overgrown cat. Wait. Was she supposed to be riding off without the others?

"Sango, what are you? Sango-chan?"

Kouga looked between both girls, confused at the tone in Kagome's voice. What was happening here? Before he could wonder for too long, the firecat was already high in the sky.

Behind him, the monk was screaming the slayer's name after her, bumping against Kouga as he fruitlessly tried to run after the cat-youkai. As if a simple human had a hope to reach a full youkai. All thoughts came to a halt when Kouga felt his hands being enveloped by smaller ones. He looked in wonder at the sight, blushing for the first time in forever when he confirmed that, yes, they were indeed Kagome's.

Kagome was holding _his_ hands, not the other way around. And she was looking only at him, not around them as all those other times when he'd assumed she was looking out for that overzealous hanyou. "Kagome" he breathed, not sure why he was questioning her when this was everything he'd wished for since he met her.

"Kouga-kun, please" she said slowly, her brown eyes wide and sparkly and all focused on _him_. Right now Kagome's eyes held more feeling in them than Kouga had ever seen, and he swore that if she asked for the moon and three stars he'd get them down for her, just because she'd looked at him as if he was the only man on the planet. "Keep an eye on her." She broke their gaze to nod to the parting firecat. He frowned, and she tightened her hold in response. "Please, Kouga-kun, there's no one else that could do it. We must look for the Jewel, before it's too late. Please. Sango isn't herself right now and I... I..."

It wasn't the moon. It wasn't three stars. It was about a simple human girl with too many problems and too little brain to stay where she was safe. But because Kagome had asked, he'd do it. Kouga lifted her hands and kissed them quickly, then nodded. Her bright smile - solely and uniquely for him - was all the reason he needed.

Well, that and answering Inuyasha's furious attack when Kouga moved to really kiss his woman. An attack easily deflected before kicking the hanyou out of the way. Sadly, Inuyasha had managed to interrupt the moment so Kouga decided to leave the kiss for their next encounter. He reached the monk in a matter of seconds, howled for his pack to follow him as soon as he was within hearing distance, and then focused on the firecat flying just ahead, all the while thinking how happy Kagome would be when her friend came back safe and sound, thanks to _him_.

* * *

**The End  
**07/02/05

* * *

**  
Feedback **is welcome! 


End file.
